A moon on a dark sky
by moregoth
Summary: What if the moon on it’s dark sky could peak down at us and then gossip about what it’s shiny moon beams sweep across. What incredible stories would and could it tell? [GibbsKate]


Summary: What if the moon on it's dark sky could peak down at us and then gossip about what it's shiny moon beams sweep across. What incredible stories would and could it tell?

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for a while, all of NCIS belongs to DPB.

A/N: In the favour of Halloween and perhaps to many horror novels this plot bunny attacked. I'm not sure that I'm completely satisfied with the result, but since Halloween only happens once a year I decided to post it anyway. It's wildly AU but I hope it's not to much out of character. Happy Halloween to you all!

* * *

The night is quiet and calm, the sky is covered by a thick cloud cover. A crack among the clouds shows a full moon in all it's glory against the black star covered sky. A ray of scattered moon beams escapes and darts toward earth and seeks out a house in Washington DC with a very saw dusty basement.

The faint glow filters through a pair of flimsy curtains and illuminates two naked bodies tangled in each other and one pristine white linen sheet. The male stirs in the bed and if it's possible draws the women even closer to him, his arms encircling her smaller form.

He tilts his head to give her a kiss and his movement let the moon beams reveal two crimson red dots on his neck. The woman opens her mocha brown eyes when she feels his lips on her cheek. She untangles her arm and puts her hand in his silver hair and guides him to her mouth instead. Her gesture exposes a fresh wound on her wrist. Her potent blood now runs in his veins, stopping time and ageing granting them an eternity together

As they break apart in need for air the man smirks and says "I understand now why age was never an issue for you. Tell me Katie when was you really born?"

The woman laughs quietly and answers "A lady never tells"

Azure blue eyes starts to sparkle with mischief and the man makes a rapid movement that briefly sends the woman through the air and stops with him being on top of her. He earns a startled scream for his actions but soon it's replaced by choking laughter and begging. "Stop, please stop tickling. I will tell you, just stop"

The man smirks again and asks "Should I be worried? You are not my great great great grandma are you?

"Gibbs!" the woman exclaims before a wicked grin appears in her face "Well, are you related to the Scottish clan Cameron? I might be your very great aunt. My brothers did have children, you know"

Suddenly the grin has faded and instead a sad smile makes an entrance "They both died at Culloden I should have too I was mortally wounded"

"The 1746 Culloden?" The man looks somewhat shocked and has raised himself on his elbows looming over and staring into to the woman's eyes.

An uncertainty creeps into the woman's voice as she answers "Yep, I'm that old, not having regrets are you?"

"Nope, never with you Katie." Comes the fast assurance. With concern in his eyes he asks "What happened? I thought women didn't fight battles in the 18th century"

"They didn't but I couldn't stand being left behind, so I dressed up as boy in one of my brothers old kilts and accompanied them or rather hid among their men"

"You always was a brave one. "With yet another smirk from the man, a quick kiss and the question "So when are you teaching me to wield a claymore?" The tension is broken, and the happiness returns to the woman's eyes and face.

"Are you sure it won't end with you cutting yourself?" The woman mockingly asks.

"Well it seems that my shoulder and my knee doesn't ache or bother me any longer so I should say it's you that are in trouble and don't even think of pulling that stunt you did on McGee on me." The man says before smugly stating "But right now I can think of so much more enjoyable tasks to spends our time with." While his fingers starts to wander over the woman's soft skin. Soon he leans in for a deep kiss. That kiss ends all attempts for conversation for quiet some time.

Eventually they lay there exhausted in each others arms. The moon light begins to fade away, and the crack among the clouds slowly closes. The last moonbeams glitters and the last thing they catch is the man absent minded fingering on the two small wounds on his neck while mumbling "I just wonder how in hell I'm going to explain these to Abby"


End file.
